The rise of Dracula and Jareth
by LittleValerious
Summary: In Present time, all of the humans are in the dungeons of vampires' castles for food. All of the magical creatures are now free to roam the earth and live in peace, sort of. Bree is the only free human. She is living with her werewolf friend Myra and her family as they hide from Count Dracula, and his best friend Jareth the Goblin King.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

Hey, my first fanfic, so be nice please! If you do review, feel free to criticize me,nicely! The best advice an author can receive is how to make the story better!

Thanks!

At merely eleven, I met my best friend Myra. Once at thirteen, she told me her secret, she was a werewolf vampire, witch hybrid, and all of the magical creatures that I had a hope were real actually existed. Later that year I became acquainted with Count Vladimir Dracula, his Brides, and a Dewergi. At fourteen I met Jareth the Goblin King, Van Helsing, Sabella, who was my own creation, Morgana, who was Myra's creation, and two werewolves neither of us want to remember.

Now I'm fifteen and the earth is in chaos. There is a war of the magical creatures, and I am forced into hiding. Me, just a mortal, and I have been harrassed by Dracula, his Brides, the Goblin King, Emmett, and way too many others. In my past year, I have met Van Helsing and discovered an awesome secret. Myra and I are sisters, and we are both Valerious, and possibly the only hope for humans now. After we learned that we were a part of a family that we had loved and thought had died out but loved to hear about, we discovered that as we grew older the Valerious blood in us would grow stronger.

After discovering this, we vowed to each other that we would keep this a secret that only we knew. Soon after our discovery, we learned that we now had to fix what now was going on with the earth.

My name is Bree Valerious, and I am the last free human on Earth.

Crazyrandomawesomeness:

Hehe yay! My first chapter! Sorry it was so short, but I figured this would be the best way to end it and kind of keep it interesting. So anyway, if you would be so kind as to press that review button and write something, I would appreciate it!

Dewergi: ''Please!''

Dracula: Get back to work! Stupid Dewergi.

Me: (runs away) ''CRAAAAP!''


	2. Chapter 2

Crazyrandom awesomeness: Hey! I've finlaly figured out how to update. Sorry I'm slow!

Dracula: ''Yes you are, but it DOES work to my advantage.''

Me: ''Shut up! You're a freaking vampire king! Of course I'm slow!''

Dracula: chuckles evilly

Me: Walks away but Jareth appears in front of me with my laptop.

Jareth: ''Write!''

Me: Grabs computer and runs off.

By the last free human, I really mean free, Dracula and all the other vampires took the humans to become feeders. Now I am the only one who is not stuck in a dungeon somewhere, forced to give blood to those monsters. It actually all started when three vampires came to my house to kidnap my adoptive family and I. That's when everything went to hell.  
It kind of started like any normal average mortal day would in my life, I'd had a good day at school, but it had been a day that Myra could come to my house but my Mom said no while Dad said yes. so we all made it home by seven(Without Myra) and I was in my room writing. Then I saw Myra knock on my window.  
Exited I opened it. Her face was not so happy.  
''Bree, we have to go! Now!'' She hissed in a slight whisper-yell.  
''I can't just leave! What will they say? Once we come back they'll ground me until I'm sixteen! Even then I won't be able to go anywhere!''  
''Bree-you WON'T be coming back! The rebellion's started, and I saw three vampires heading here. We have to leave now!''  
''We can't leave my family, if we leave fast enough will they see I'm not here and leave them alone?''  
''I believe they might. You are usually the target of whatever shows up inside me. Get out here. You will have to leave everything behind.''  
''No! If we're never coming back, I have to take some things.'' I said.  
''Hurry.''  
Quickly, I grabbed the iPod touch that I'd spent half my summer babysitting for to buy myself. the camera and cell phone my mother had given me my birthday and the phone for my graduation, all of my writing, the movies I'd brought, and the tiny stuffed cow that my aunt had given me before she'd died.  
''I'm sorry it's a lot but I can't go without it, and this is only half of the things I'd take in other situations so consider yourself lucky that I love you.'' I said with a half smile.

''Yeah okay, let's go. I know you've never seen my wolf form so just don't be scared okay?'' She asked once I climbed out the began to shake and I turned knowing that I did not want to see the pain she would be in a few seconds. After everything was silent I turned to see a huge white wolf standing in front of me. I quickly got onto her back. Just in time to see the three vampires take my adoptive mom, Dad, brother and sister being dragged away.

''What's going on?'' I asked once we reached Myra's house. Myra's mom, I called her mom too since we were sisters, was talking to our older sister Lina.

''I told you. The rebellion has started so now there is a war.'' Myra said.

''So what the hell does that mean?'' I asked.

''Bree, Lina found out that the vampires are taking all of the humans away to be their food, they'll have a sort of human farm where they'll breed more humans and never let them go extinct.'' Mom said.

''That's horrible!'' I cried.

''Yes, that's why we took you. They would send you straight to Castle Dracula.''

I gasped as the realization of what was going on pierced me. Human farms? What was wrong with these vampires? Could this possibly happen to my family?

''How will we survive?'' I asked.

''The magical creatures will run what used to be of the human world, vampires, werewolves, witches, warlocks, griffins, all of them will take over. So we're going to have to move and you're going to stay with us. If we ever go out into the open then you will have to pretend to be something immortal.''Mom told me.

''Okay.'' I was completely on board. Maybe now I would get what I'd always wanted: A life full of adventure and magical creatures.

We managed to find a house that looked terribly abandoned on the outside but was a perfectly large and modern home. Myra and I were forbidden to go outside and were told to stay hidden. Until one day I had had enough.

''We're here with tons of unholy creatures and we're just going to hide out? Not even going to fight? The only time Mom ever leaves the house is to get groceries! We have to get out!'' I told Myra. I then asked Mom.

''Could Myra and I do the groceries today?''

''Bree...''

''Please Mom? We've never been out in a month!''

''All right, but you CANNOT get caught.''

So we set out. Unaware of what we might find


	3. Chapter 3

''If you et us killed Bree.. I'll kill you.'' Myra muttered.

''Come on Sis, we're fine, you're a werewolf, and I'll say that I'm a witch if they ask okay?'' I asked.

''Your plans always got you hurt.''

''That was when Dracula and Jareth and the others came out of you and you were in their bodies at the time. I could take care of myself then, I can do it now.'' I replied.

''This isn't one of your stories Bree, you're not an all powerful monster hunter like in your dreams. You're a mortal trapped here amongst us.''

''Well if you would change me into a werewolf like I've been asking then we wouldn't have this problem, and then I could kill Dracula, I know how, and you're not going to do it.'' I told her.

''I'm sure I could!'' She insisted.

''Then why don't we do it? Let's go to Romania right now! They've got those teleport things!'' I demanded.

''No we can't''

''Why?'

''I'm thirteen! How the hell am I supposed to do it? He knows my sent and yours! He either wants to suck you dry or make you a Bride! One of the two and I won't let him!''

''I'm not afraid of him!''

''No? Why is that my dear? You certainly well should be.''

I whirled around to come face to face with a tall man dressed in all black with long black hair tied back into a ponytail thing, his eyes were red and his skin was pale as any vampires. Count Dracula had found us.

''No!'' Myra screamed.

This was the first time I'd actually seen him in person, whenever he'd chosen to talk to me he had used Myra's body to do it. Now I stood frozen, he was so real, and I never expected him to find us here.

It was when he began to walk toward Myra that I came back and realized what was going on.

''DON'T TOUCH HER!'' I screamed and lunged at him. I leaped onto his back and he grabbed my arm and slammed me to the ground.

''Not a wise choice on your part Brianna.'' The Count purred.

''It's Bree, and get away!'' I cried.

He pinned me down with his vampiric strength where I was no match.

''You're alive Bree, I am shocked, you must be stronger that I have presumed in the past. I shall enjoy your presence in my castle.''

''No!'' I screamed. Just as a huge gray wolf tackled Dracula and sent him flying off of me. Quickly he vanished and the werewolf changed into a handsome boy of sixteen who had long blond hair that went to his shoulders, silver-blue eyes, tan skin, and the most beutiful smile I've ever seen. When he spoke I remembered who he was.

''My dear.''

''Josh?'' I asked, a lump formed int my throat. Josh had seen me and spoken to me through Myra, saying that I had the most beautiful eyes, and that he loved me. No guy had ever told me that before. My eyes were a dark brown and because of a vishion problem they constantly jumped around even if I was looking straight at a person, my eyes made it look like I was looking the other way. I had been forced to give him up when Myra was poisoned by a vampire who wanted him for herself.

I ran to hug him but remembered how he'd forgotten who I was.

''No Bree. I'v regained my memory when myra called to me yesterday. We are of the same pack.'' He showed me his necklace that showed a crescent moon with a wolf head howling at it. A necklace that Myra wore to show that she was in the pack. Every wolf in that pack had one. I'd always wanted to join her pack and get the necklace, but she would not allow me to become a werewolf.

I ran to Josh and he held me tight. His arms were muscled and his chest was as well, all werewolves were. I'd never been held like this before and I just laid there in his arms. Untill his finger lifted my chin and he kissed me, as he said he would do once he no longer needed Myra's body to talk to me.

''Bree, we've got to go now! Come on we already have the groceries, we have to go home before Dracula follows us.''

I nodded. Unable to speak for a moment I held Josh's hand as we walked. Just then a boy of about fourteen appeared, he had dark dark skin and cornrow black hair. It was Alex, another werewolf that Myra had had a crush on before and were dating now.

''Alex!'' Myra yelled in excitement.

They kissed for a while and we began to walk again, until I felt a hand snake around my waist and josh screamed.

''Bree.'' Dracula whispered in my ear. ''Your boyfriend cannot save you from me my love.''

''Let go of me!'' I cried. Josh, Myra, and Alex all growled. Man I was jealous of their werewolf selves!

''LET ME GO!'' I screamed. He pressed his elbow into my hip and I screamed out in pain. Myra pounced on Dracula in her human form still. He backhanded her and sent her flying and she hit the sidewalk.

''No!'' I cried.

Josh began to tremble and then he was his huge black wolf, Dracula hissed.

''You take one step and I'll hurt her more!'' He told Josh. My breathing became rapid and then slow as I struggled to get air in. I was having an asthma attack.

Josh sensed it and came closer as I got my inhaler out, knowing Josh would attack Dracula dug his nail into my hip and made me cry out, my inhaler flew a few feet out of my reach.

As my breathing became worse Dracula figured out what was wrong with me.,

''Myra get the thing! He yelled. She dove for my inhaler and grabbed it in her left hand.

My best friend held it to my mouth and pressed the button. Once the medicine was in my system I let out a long blissful breath. Then I kicked Dracula in a certain spot and we began to run.


	4. Chapter 4

Woo hoo! I have a reviewer! YAY! That makes me happy. Here have a cookie, no take Jareth instead. lol here's a speacial one just for you.

Disclaimer. I do not own Van Helsing or Labyrinth. Sad face, well I'm gonna go kidnap the director... Hopefully my werewolf friend can persuade him of giving it to me...

My legs were numb once we got home. Josh stopped at the front door. I looked over to him.  
''What are you doing?'' I asked.  
''I'll stand guard.'' He told me.  
''Yeah because Dracula will definitely cower at the sight of you.'' I smiled.  
''He won't and neither will I.'' A English accented voice said from behind me. I turned around slowly to see a man with crazy and long blond hair, mismatched green and blue eyes, a devious smile, and very tight pants.  
''Jareth.'' I said. I could no longer see Myra.  
''Yes Bree. Nice to finally meet you in person.''  
''Where is she!?'' I demanded.  
''Who are you speaking of?''  
''WHERE IS SHE?!'' I shouted.  
''Your friend? Oh she is fine.'' He held out one of his crystal balls and began to spin it in his gloved hand. I gazed inside of it and saw my sister screaming and banging on it from the inside.  
''Let her go please!'' I cried. I shoved into him but he grabbed my neck and lifted me off of the ground, sending chills down my spine.  
''You cannot win love, you are only a mere mortal and I will not loose to you! Neither will my brother.'' He hissed.  
Alex appeared from behind him and knocked Jareth down. We both crashed to the ground and the crystal shattered. Releasing Myra.  
''MOM! LINA!'' I cried. ''We've got to go!''  
Jareth leaned down and whispered in my ear. ''I WILL find you Bree, and when I do we will make you pay.'' He kissed me and then was gone. I wiped my mouth off and spit on the shattered glass before it too disappeared.  
Josh ran up to me.  
''Bree are you okay?''  
''I will be if I can boil my lips before we go.'' I said. I looked at my leg and saw that the pant leg had torn and my calf was bleeding badly. My elbow and back were bleeding as well.  
''Bree let me see your back.'' Josh lifted my shirt and gasped.  
''The blood stained your shirt love. Are you serious? Your lips are the least of your worries.''  
That was when I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke I was in a glass case with the Count looming over me and smiling, he lifted the case and held something up for me to see. A human heart. Mine.

Gasping I rose out of the bed and screamed. Myra ran to my side as I kept screaming.  
''Bree Bree Bree! Its okay!''  
''He told me once that he would eat my heart, but I never knew e would ever manage to take the world over!'' I cried as Josh came in.  
''No my love no! You know you wont let him do that to you, you're a fighter Bree.''  
''I don't know anymore Josh. We're all going to die.'' I whispered.  
''No we're not.'' Myra said.  
''Josh, could you go out for a second?' I asked.  
After Josh left, I looked at my sister and hugged her.  
''Myra, we're Valerious! We're supposed to die in the end! Just like Boris, Valerious the Elder, Velkan, and Anna. We're going to die just like they did! I would prefer that I die and you live. I can't live without you.'' I stated.  
''Bree.'' Myra sighed. ''We both know I'm the werewolf. If we're going to go by Van Helsing, then we both know that I become a servant of Dracula, and therefore I die first.''  
''No!'' I laughed at her small joke.  
''Seriously Bree. We're not in a movie, and we're not Anna and Velkan, we're too badass to die.''  
''What if we do? If we die before Dracula does than we're failures, but if we die after, it will be the ultimate sacrifice.''  
''Yes, but we're not going to die. Jareth apparently loves me so at least I won't.''  
''Yes My, he told me once that you were going to be his Bride and nothing was going to stop him.''  
That one earned me a face slap and a slug in the shoulder. I laughed and plopped on the bed.  
''Where are we?'' I asked.  
Our new home. Minnesota.''  
''Seriously? Is that why I'm freezing?''  
''Yup''

After about a month, things returned to our version of normal, hiding, praying to the Lord that we believed was trying to prove something we couldn't do. Why couldn't He just send Van Helsing here to help us? Myra, Alex, Josh, and I killed time by swimming in the lake that was right in our backyard.  
Mom now kept a close watch on us, she did let us do the shopping since we were better actors than she was. So that was life for the next month or two, but we loved it. I was glad that there was no more boredom. With us four weird, loud, and fun kids, we could always find something to do.  
''So, when exactly can we attack? When can we bring Dracula down?'' I finaly asked one cold day. Myra and I were swinging on our large porch swing.  
''Bree, you can't be so quick like that. We have to wait until he least expects it.''  
''Now!'' We have to get to Transylvania! We can't just sit here and WAIT for something to happen!''  
''Like now?'' We looked ahead of us to see Dracula and Jareth standing in front of us. Jareth with the Crystal in his hand.  
''Myra KICK!'' I screamed. I kicked the ground and the swing flew upside down, knocking us off. We quickly hid behind it so that we had something of a shield.  
''Stay behind it.'' I said.  
''How did you come up with this?'' Myra asked.  
''I daydream.'' I replied.  
''It will do you no good to hide my dears.'' Jareth whispered.I shivered.  
''Myra, can you change?''  
''Not here, it will alert the neighbors. Then they'll know you're human.''  
''So? We're going to leave anyway! They've found us!'' I cried.  
''No, you're not going anywhere. Well, save for Castle Dracula.'' Dracula said.  
" No we are not. We will never go with you.'' I said bravely.''  
"Bree!'' Myra shushed me.  
Jareth threw his crystal at Myra, I knew what it was going to do So I quickly pushed Myra under the swing and it missed her, rolling into a flower pot. The crystal ball grew untill the pot was inside of it.  
"Thanks.'' Myra said, rubbing her head.

"Yep'' I answered, taking a deep breath.

"We're not done here, we're just getting started dears.'' Dracula cooed. I laughed.

"No, I do believe we are done here guys, I'm kind of over you attacking us constantly.'' I backed up and got the now large crystal and rolled it at them. Dracula gasped and turned into his Hell beast form, he grabbed Jareth and flew toward us. I screamed and threw Myra under a swing. Josh came out of the house and yelped as Dracula threw Jareth at him. Jareth swiftly turned into an owl and they both saw Josh, knowing he was a werewolf he ran away.

"Why don't they fear me?'' Myra asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Dracula does not fear girls, only if they were Valerious.'' Josh said.

Myra and I looked at each other, we never told Josh about us being of Valerious family. So we kept quiet. No one knew save for us and Van Helsing.

"We have to move AGAIN?'' I asked.

"Yes


	6. Chapter 6

Louisiana. That was where we went next. We would now live on one of the bayous. Living next to a river where we would have to come and leave by boat. It seemed hidden enough, but it would be hard to escape if we were caught. If we tried to run and escape into the woods we would be found easily. When I pointed this out to Mom, she shrugged her shoulders.

"What happens happens Bree, and I will NOT look for other homes unless I have to. This house is big enough for us all.'' I sighed and slumped against the back of the boat and felt like I wanted to hurl. I did not like boats, I preferred to swim, but with mermaids now in this water it seemed that I would never again have the chance. There were no gators here.

"Bree?'' Josh came to sit beside me as my head turned to one side. My red hair was growing now and touched the middle of my back, I had left it down that day and it blew all around my face and neck. Josh took strands of my hair and moved it out of my face. My eyes were closed, I was not in any sort of good mood. I had not even killed Jareth! He I at least could kill!

"So beautiful.'' He murmured.

"Don't kid.'' I moaned. My stomach jolted and flopped everywhere.

"I was not kidding.''

"Yes you were! You! YOU!'' We turned to see Myra, huddled in a corner and staring at Josh with hate. Her eyes were now a pale blue. Someone had come through her body again to talk to us. This was originally how I had first met Dracula.

Walking over to my scared looking sister I put my hand on her leg, but keeping my distance just in case whoever was in there was dangerous.

"Who are you? Have I met you before?'' I managed to ask.

"Twilight.'' Josh said quietly.

Myra-Twilight screeched and cowered away from me as well.

"What kind of a name is that?'' I mouthed to Josh.

Alex began to come forward, and Mom began to slow the boat.

"No! I can handle this! Its the only thing I'm good at here anyway, stay back can't you see that she's afraid?' I asked.

They all backed off.

"Are you afraid of my boyfriend?'' I asked her.

"He-he-he-''

"Its all right. Just say what he did.''

Twilight grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me closer with a strong grip.

"DO NOT let him do to you as he has done to me! Please! Get away from him! Get away!''

"What did he do?'' I asked.

Then Twilight's eyes went white, she took a deep breath, and went unconscious.

"She'll wake up as Myra again in about three minutes.'' I replied.

"What did you do to her man? She looked like she's afraid of everything!'' Alex looked at Josh. He leaned up against the boat, smiling, looking too handsome to resist.

"I did nothing. I mean come on, the name Twilight was an actual female NAME like, a thousand years ago! For me to have something to do with her death would have to make me pretty old.'' He told Alex.

"Wait, how did you know she's DEAD?'' I asked.

Josh blushed for a second and then pointed to Myra.

"Her eyes, the way they looked and how they were so pale, Twilight is a ghost.''

I nodded and sat down again. This still did not feel right. When Myra woke up she looked to me, and I explained everything that had happened to her. Including what Josh had told us all. Still I was in suspicion with him at the moment. What if he really HAD done something to Twilight?

"I don't really have a clue who she is, maybe if she comes again I'll try to stay inside myself, but she is a ghost, I fell asleep instead of going into her body because she had no body to go to.''

"I hope she's wrong about Josh, maybe he just resembles someone from her past.'' Alex tried to comfort me when he saw me look his way. I nodded my head and grabbed a rubber band and put my hair into a sort of messy ponytail. To keep it out of my eyes. Josh sat down and kissed my cheek. Somehow, I felt a little strange. Not right at all, as if he was not meant to be the one to sit beside me and hold my hand, wrong.

When we got to the three story house I went and unpacked my few things. I mostly just had my clothing, and the few things I had saved from my home back in California. Plus a necklace that Josh had given me that was shaped like a wolf's head but was made of pure silver. My favorite color.

"Bree, may I come in?'' Josh asked.j

"No need of an invitation, that's why I had my door open genius.'' I answered.

"Well Miss Sarcastic, thank you very much.'' He said coming in and sitting on the bed as I hung up a shirt.

"I wonder how long we're going to remain hidden here.'' Josh questioned.

"Maybe about a month. It never takes them long to find us. Next I'm sure that Mom is going to try to get us out of the counrty or something crazy like that.''

"Well, I don't care, as long as we're together.'' My lost love came behind me and hugged me tightly. For some reason I no longer felt like I was safe inside his arms.

Myra screamed.

I ran down the stairs to find her laying on the floor, and then her eyes turned that same shade of blue that was Twilight's eyes.

She looked up at us and screamed.

"YOU! go away!'' I ran to comfort her.

"Josh go!'' I cried as she struggled in my arms. "Please Twilight, can you tell me what he ever did to you to make you hate and fear him so much? There has to be a pretty good reason right? Can you tell me? I'll help you.'' I said once Josh had gone away.

"H-h-he murdered me.'' She said. I froze. He murdered her? How? When? Why? How? My Josh, the one who protected me if I needed it, my boyfriend, my LOST LOVE.

"He raped and murdered me. About five hundred years ago, and now I'm a ghost. I'm afraid of everything, I can't even trust YOU!'' She cried.

That was when I collapsed.


	7. Chapter 7

AN hi guys! I'm really sorry for those of you who liked Josh and all of his Hot glory, but... Well I kind of had to do this, I'm trying to do things that my friend and I went through at times, but putting it in a land of monsters and things. So there might be things in here that are slightly disturbing, because I take things from our dreams too. Which means that Bree and Myra are in some SERIOUS TROUBLE up ahead if I keep dreaming as much as I do. So be lucky that I have lots of trouble sleeping nowadays.

DISCLAIMER If I owned anyone from Van Helsing or Labyrinth, I would probably have ended up destroying the world. So anywayzzz I think you lovely people want a STORY!

Josh had not heard Twilight's outburst. She didn't even know, because Myra came back so soon. To see me curled up on the floor in a ball, trying to get my breathing straight.

"Bree?'

"NO! NOT TRUE NOT TRUE!'' I cried.

"What happened?''

"Josh...murdered...Twilight! Raped and MURDERED HER!'' I screamed.

"Umm...''

I got up and ran up the stairs to see Josh putting away a pair of pants.

"C-c-can I talk to you outside? Alone?'' I asked.

"Sure Breebree.'' He said to me, walking over.

"N-no don't do that.'' I said. I led him down the stairs and into the woods back behind the house, I knew that this was very unsafe, but Josh had been MY boyfriend, and now I had to fix this myself. I may be a mortal, but that did not mean that I could not take care of myself. I stopped once we were out of view and held his hands in mine.

"Josh... Twilight kind of, well, she told me that you, uhh well, sort of kind of...''

"What did she tell you?'' He asked me, his voice sounded deeper, and his hands tightened their grip on me.

"She kind of tole me-''

"WHAT Bree?''

"You are a rapist and a murderer.''

"YOU!'' He screamed, his hands began to crush mine, his eyes became cold.

"She was right!'' I cried.

"Yes she was.''

"Why?''

"I have been alive for thousands of years, and I have done it to many, many other ones besides her my love.''

"Don't call me that!'' I cried breaking away from him.

"You know now, I knever lost my memory of you. I never really wanted to fight Dracula with you.''

"Why? You pretended to love me! Lied to me about how I was beautiful!''

"Oh but my dear, I do love you, and you are beautiful, you have always been!''

"You will kill me!''

"Yes.''

That was when I made the mistake of running. I jumped over toward the house, but he was in front of me instantly. Then I ran into the woods, even deeper. Closer to danger than I was before, but it felt safer.

"Bree! You cannot run from me Bree!'' He called. I began to run faster but then realized that my inhaler was back inside of the house. Crap! I cursed myself for being so stupid.

Josh grabbed my ponytail and yanked it out so that my wavy hair was set free. Trying to run again he tripped me, I landed on my stomach but he violently turned me over onto my back. I screamed as he grabbed both of my hands into his and trapped me underneath him.

"Please! Don't! I want to help you!'' I screamed.

"HELP!'' I yelped as loud as I could. He took out a knife and held it to my neck. I whimpered.

"Now, you are not going to scream, or I cut. Understand?''

"Yes.'' I whispered. He smiled and put it on my stomach. He used his other hand to caress my cheek, my hands were now trapped under his knees so that I was defenseless.

"Why?'' I asked

"I've done this for so long Bree, I just cannot stop.''

"Please, I loved you! Why can't you be the real Josh?''

"I AM the real Josh. Por poor Bree, I only faked the one that you've been calling your boyfriend, well, I am still your boyfriend, untill you die.'' He laughed.

"Nope, I'm breaking up with you BEFORE I die. At least I can say I've done something right after all of these wrongs.'' I said.

He growled.

"Bree!'' Alex cried. Josh kissed me and looked up.

"Hey! We were kind of busy here!'' Josh yelled.

"Bree?'' Alex asked.

"HELP!'' I yelled.

"Well, I guess blood shall be spit today.'' Josh replied.

"Yes, yours!'' Alex and I yelled. Alex phased and Josh took out his knife, and slit my throat.


	8. Chapter 8

Josh caught me as i fell, then smiled at me. Alex could not move, he just stopped with his sword in midair. Myra ran toward me until Josh put his hand up in the air, making her stop and stare.

"Get back or she dies.'' He said.

I spat at Josh, my blood landing on his face. Splattering all over his cheek and nose. My blood. He merely smiled and that was the last thing that I saw before I blacked out and I knew nothing.

"Bree? Bree?'' Myra was calling me. I was swimming in the sea with Josh, I began to cough as water plugged my nose and mouth. Josh grabbed onto me and held on to me.

"Why?'' I asked.

"Because this is how I was born. My first murder was when I was twelve. My niece. I did mean to do it Breanna. The thing is that I enjoyed it so much I could not stop.''

Opening my eyes I felt something poking my back. I was laying on a log, there was a fire burning and I could see Josh sitting across from me in a dark part of the little circle that we formed. It was midnight by the looks of it and we were in the woods. Had he kidnapped me? If so then why was I still alive? I coughed and sat up.

"I was wondering when you would wake up. We have been here for quite sometime now. I was growing most impatient with you Breanna. I was really considering just killing you in your sleep.''

"Why didn't you?''

"Because I love to hear you scream Breanna.''

"So many others have said that. I was kind of expecting that one. Why is it that every male enemy that my sister and I have love to hear my screams? I don't get what is so special about them.'' I said.

"Maybe it is because it is a beautiful sound.''

"Yeah OKAY.'' I replied scornfully.

"Do not be sarcastic my dear.''

"Don't call me that. I am not your girlfriend, your "dear'' your "love'' or anything of yours anymore.'' I retorted.

"Why?''

"Because you are a killer and plan to murder me.''

"Breanna, we could be the best team of killers alive, you could rule by my side.''

"no I hunt evil not join or encourage it.'' I stated.

He frowned at me and held my face in his hands. I tried to pull away but could not. He licked my cheek and kissed me.

"Get away!'' I yelped. He grabbed both my arms and tied them above my head. He hung me on a tree branch and stepped back to look at me as I struggled with the rope. I kicked at the tree and tried to get my arms out. He looked up at me and laughed. He grabbed a pill from his pocket and held it out to me.

"NO!'' I cried and clamped my mouth shut. He came over and plugged my nose to cut off my air. I stayed calm and closed my eyes. I had always been good at holding my breath. After about ten minutes he let go and I let in a huge gulp of air in through my nose. He grabbed my jaw and began to squeeze, Pain shot up my entire jaw and mouth and he laughed as he saw my attempts at trying not to scream.

"Scream my love, scream and the pain will end, I promise.'' He whispered into my ear as he kissed me.

I would not scream, I did not know what that pill would make me do, would make me feel. I was not going to scream no matter the amount of pain. He soon gave up on my jaw and let go. Making it sore now. He grabbed my wrists and cut his fingernails into them, making blood come down my arms. He slapped me, making a huge bruise form on my left cheek.

"Are you done?'' I asked. He caught me and shoved the pill in my mouth and stood back to smile. I spit it out onto the ground and smirked. He grabbed it and rubbed all of the dirt off of it. Then growled at me. I smiled and stuck out my tongue. He reached oer to grab it but I quickly stuck it back inside. Smirking again I almost laughed. I was kind of having fun with this despite my ever so growing fear of the death that he so wanted to grant me right now but this was all worth it.

"So you want to be defiant. You want to be smart? Just wait Brittany.''

"DON'T CALL ME THA-'' I shouted before he shoved the pill into my mouth. He grabbed the bottom of my sore jaw and held it in, I refused to swallow untill he grabbed my face again and kissed me. I tried to spit it out but he breathed into my mouth and forced the pill to go down my throat.

Gagging I tried to throw it up but the pill was already working. I could not feel a single bone in my body.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER If I owned Van Helsing or Labyrinth my life would be awesome :)

My mouth went numb as the pill began to paralyze me completely. I stared at Josh in shock. He had called me by my birth name. When I told him my name was Bree. I cursed myself for being so stupid.

My legs gave out from under me and I could no longer move anything but my head. I looked up at Josh and he smiled and kissed me for what seemed like hours. He moved his hand to the bottom of my shirt as I screamed. Then a growl stopped him from doing anything more than stroking my face and kissing me. A huge wolf came from the woods. Alex I could see.

Myra in her wolf form was next to him. I screamed as Josh grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. He growled at them, but Myra charged and Alex followed. Josh tried to leap out of the way but he was knocked into Myra, sending me flying fifteen feet away and into a tree. I fell down to the floor with a groan.

"She is MINE!'' Josh yelled.

"Help me.'' I shrieked, Pain took me over and I could no longer see anything.

Opening my eyes I found myself in my bed. My ankle was in a cast like thing. My whole body ached and I could barely move.

"Myra!'' I cried. She came in and looked down at me.

"We're safe Bree. Josh ran off after we beat the hell out of him.' I smiled.


End file.
